Life could be so easy for Rose Weasley
by R0sieR
Summary: Rose Weasley finally wants to do something about her ongoing crush on Scorpius Malfoy. If only she knew..!    This was originally intendet to be a Headcannon and than it evolved into really short fanfic. Enjoy and feel free to leave your comment! x


Like most girls in her year, Rose Weasley had a huge crush on Scorpius Malfoy, Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Head Boy and every mother-in-law's dream. Unfortunately, Rose was way to shy to approach him and tell him about her true feelings.  
>A couple of days before Christmas holidays, she decided to help her luck and slip him a little love potion. Rose tried to act really natural when she went over to the Slytherin table. No one would see her.<br>Being her father's daughter when it comes to clumsiness, she stumbled over her own feet, knocked over some chairs and chucked the bottle with the love potion right at Scorpius' feet.  
>"What is this?", he asked. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what it was. She was horrified. But there was something else in his expression: he looked disappointed, sad.<br>Rose didn't know at all what to do. She was a very clever girl, but this situation was way to much. At this point, she couldn't back off. She wanted to tell Scorpius about her feelings.  
>"I LIKE YOU!" - she screamed in a very high-pitched voice that didn't sound like her at all. Then she burst into tears and ran away.<br>She couldn't stop thinking about that look on Scorpius' face. Of course he was disappointed. She was one big disappointment.  
>After these embarrasing events, Rose tried to avoid Scorpius as good as possible. She would always try to be the last one to come and the first to leave.<p>

What Rose didn't take into consideration at her "avoid Scorpius all the time" plan was that they still had Potions class together, so she just went to her seat and sat there quietly. She was so busy staring out of the window that she overheard their teacher asking them to work together in pairs. When she finally realized, everybody had already grouped together.  
>"And that leaves you, Rose, and ah, Mr. Malfoy!"<br>Up until then she couldn't possibly have thought of any event more awkward then their "encounter" in the Great Hall.  
>Scorpius went over to her table. "Rose..", he said and she blushed.<br>"Well then, let's get started!", she tried to sound cheerful, "why don't you get the cauldron all set up and I start cutting the indrigents. You know what I really like about those roots? They feel so nice and soft, and you can cut them really easily, if you have and appropriate knife. I usually don't like knives at all. But this one is actually pretty descent. My grandma Molly told me everything about knives and cooking and stuff. My favourite food are pancakes. Do you know that pancakes where invented in.." - "Rose, shut up, will you?"  
>She was shocked. Apparently Scorpius didn't want to know about the most amazing history of pancakes.<br>"I'm sorry", she mumbled and got back to cutting in silence.  
>But he was stilling looking at her.<br>"Did I do anything wrong?", she asked and the knife slipped out her and fell to the floor. She picked it up and hit her head pretty hard on the edge of the table.  
>Scorpius touched put a hand on her shoulder.<br>"Are you alright?" - "I'm fine, thanks."  
>Surprisingly, he didn't remove his hand. She looked him in the eye and he looked right back at her. That was the closest they had ever been. They just stood there facing each other, until it was gradually going back from nice to awkward.<br>They worked together in silence for the rest of the lesson. Their potion ended up all funny- smelling and ugly- coloured.  
>When the bell rang Rose grabbed her bag and she just wanted to run out of the room when she heard Scorpius clearing his throat.<p>

Slowly, she turned around.

"Rose, wait. About that .. thing.. in the Great Hall."  
>He walked towards her.<br>"Why on earth would you think that a Love Potion would make me like you?"  
>Yes, why on earth would she think that? She, Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald Weasley and the muggle - born Hermione Granger? Why would the most adorable Scorpius Malfoy like HER?<p>

"You don't have to do this, Scorpius. It was foolish of me to think that we.. that you.."  
>He put a finger to her lip and she looked at him with big, tearful eyes.<br>"Rose, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and the smartest. I really like you. There is no potion on earth that could affect my feelings towards you. Would you please stop avoiding me? I like you a lot."

And all the tension released in the most wonderful and intense kiss both Rose and Scorpius ever experienced. They left the room holding hands.


End file.
